rockyoutfandomcom-20200213-history
It's My Life (Bon Jovi song)
"It's My Life" is Bon Jovi's first single from the album Crush. It was released on May 23, 2000. It was written by Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora and Max Martin. The song hit #1 across many countries (although it only reached #33 in the US). Paul Anka covered the song on his 2005 album, "Rock Swings."1 edit] Background The song has many classic Bon Jovi features, such as Sambora's use of the talk box, and a line in the second verse "For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down" refers to Tommy and Gina, a fictional working class couple that Bon Jovi and Sambora first wrote about in the 1986 classic "Livin' on a Prayer." "It's My Life" is notable for its line referencing Frank Sinatra himself: "My heart is like an open highway / Like Frankie said / I did it "My Way"." Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora apparently had an argument over those lines:2 edit] Response from fans The song became an anthem that appealed to many fans:3 edit] Music video Wayne Isham directed this music video. Will Estes as Tommy and Shiri Appleby as Gina are the two main characters (as it says in the lyrics "for Tommy and Gina, who never back down") but not portrayed as a working-class couple. At the beginning, Tommy is watching a video of the concert on his computer. Gina calls and during the whole video, Tommy runs through the streets of Los Angeles up to the Bon Jovi concert, getting chased by dogs, running a marathon, and posing for pictures and jackknifing a truck. The video was inspired by the movie Run Lola Run.4 Jon Bon Jovi met Will Estes on the set of U-571 and chose him to be in his next video, "It's My Life". edit] Track listings and versions Major formats released for "It's My Life": edit] Official versions and remixes The following versions and remixes were commercially released. *Main Version — 3:46 *Acoustic Version — 3:41 *Dave Bascombe Mix — 3:44 Paul Anka also made a cover of this song, and can be found on his album named 'Rock Swings' recorded in Los Angeles in november 2004. Ella Chen sang this song at concert. Glee featured this song on the episode, "Vitamin-D" edit] Acoustic version A much slower, acoustic ballad version of the song is featured on Bon Jovi's 2003 album This Left Feels Right, a collection of their greatest hits that were readapted into new formats. Another version who did a collaboration with Bon Jovi was a band that was inspired by Bon Jovi, was the rock band The All-American Rejects but only with members Tyson Ritter and Nick Wheeler. edit] Awards Won: *"Video Of The Year" at the VH-1 My Music Awards" *Song has been chosen as one of the greatest song of the year at the "ASCAP Pop Music Awards" Nominated: *"Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal" at the Grammy Awards *"Best Rock Song" at the Grammy Awards edit] Charts and certifications | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| edit] Annual charts edit] Certifications |}